swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W19/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 08.05.2017 - Monday/Montag 01:29 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 03:00 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 05:16 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 07:02 William Bolcom - Lucrezia (2008) Bridge Records (E) 07:54 Kris Defoort - The Woman Who Walked into Doors (2009) Fuga Libra (E) 09:16 John Musto - Bastianello (2008) Bridge Records (E) 09:55 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 11:52 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 13:38 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 14:46 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 16:38 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 19:03 John Adams - A Flowering Tree (2007) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 20:55 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 23:52 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 09.05.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:23 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 03:16 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 05:02 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 07:16 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 09:27 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 12:00 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 14:32 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 16:36 Pietro Mascagni - L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) 18:09 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) 20:10 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 22:05 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 10.05.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:44 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 03:02 Ottorino Respighi - Lucrezia (1981) Bongiovanni (I) 04:01 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 05:43 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1964/Paris) EMI Classics (I) 07:35 Giacomo Puccini - La Rondine (1996) EMI Classics (I) 09:14 Giuseppe Verdi - Aroldo (revidierte Paritur von Stiffelio) (1997) Philips (I) 11:20 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1984) Philips (I) 13:28 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 15:32 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 17:55 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) 20:44 End of the playlist 23:00 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 11.05.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:54 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 04:53 Franz Liszt - Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) 06:23 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 08:17 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 10:42 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 14:29 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 17:20 Gaetano Donizetti - Emilia di Liverpool (1986) Opera Rara (I) 19:01 Gaetano Donizetti - Pia de' Tolomei (2005) Opera Rara (I) 21:17 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 23:00 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) 12.05.2017 - Friday/Freitag 01:54 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 04:13 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 05:33 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 08:27 Baldassare Galuppi - La clemenza di Tito (2007) Hungaroton (I) - 1st recording 10:50 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 13:20 Bononcini & Handel - Muzio (1991) Newport Classic (I) - 1st recording 15:16 Leonardo Leo - Amor vuol sofferenza (1994) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 18:45 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 21:52 André Campra - Tancrède (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 23:54 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 13.05.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 02:05 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 04:34 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 07:08 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 09:16 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 12:11 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Disques Montaigne (F) 14:49 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Thésée (2006) CPO (F) 17:42 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 21:25 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 14.05.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:31 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 04:10 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 06:48 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 07:49 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 10:23 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 11:27 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) 15:09 Leonardo Vinci - La Partenope (2011) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 17:14 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 19:35 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 20:27 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 22:25 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 19/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017